


Point Of No Return

by LizzyJ18



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Creepypasta, My First Fanfic, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyJ18/pseuds/LizzyJ18
Summary: this story is about you, the reader, who gets stuck in the slender forest without remembering how you got there. Something horrible happened in your past that you cannot run from...





	Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction and this is also the reason why the chapter is so short. I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me if you would like to read more. Feel free to give me feedback and ideas for the storyline!

** Chapter one **

“Uugghhhhhh” I groaned as I slowly stood up. I stretched out my arms and legs and slowly started to look around. A forest. ‘ _Why am I in a forest?!_ ’ I thought confused.

I slowly looked at my surroundings and noticed a note stuck to a tree near me. ‘ _Oh f*ck no’._

‘’This is just great, one moment I’m in my treehouse and now I’m in some sort of sick game!”

I tried to remember how I got here, but the only thing that came to mind was the one thing I didn’t want to remember.

 

**_ Begin flashback from a year ago _ **

**(Y/N)** was quietly sitting on her bed, with her laptop over her legs. “Hmmm, what kind of story should i read next?” She said out loud even though nobody else was there.

She aimlessly scrolled through Quotev and had Wattpad open on another tab. Just when she found the perfect story, she heard her mom call her. _‘Goshdarn parents’_ she thought while she was walking towards the stairs. "What is it mom?" She asked her mother.

Her mom answered "Can you please do some grocery shopping for me really quickly? I forgot some ingredients at the store."

"Sure mom" Then she walked back to her room, put on her shoes, grabbed her bag and went downstairs where she got the list of groceries and went out the door. She grabbed her phone and headphones out of her bag and put on some **(fav music)**.

 ~ groceries have been bought ~

On the way back to her house she felt off… She couldn’t describe it in other words, just... off. And the moment she reached the front door she knew what the feeling was. It was open and a little broken near the lock. Her brain immediately switched to caution. All the games and movies have prepared her for a situation like this. She carefully, without making a sound, went into the house. The whole house was a mess. Chairs were strewn on the floor, the table was turned on its back, lamps were flickering and some lay broken on the floor, casting a strange foreboding light in the room. The beautiful vases, usually filled with colorful flowers, now laid in pieces on the wooden floor, and the flowers were strewn about the floor.

  
**(Y/N)** immediately went to look for her family, her mom, dad and little brother.  She eventually found all three of them dead in different bedrooms upstairs. **(Y/N)** was shocked and paralyzed by the sight of her family dead on the ground. She slowly started to walk towards the bodies and fell to the ground. She didn’t notice that she started crying until she felt something wet dripping on her legs. Her thoughts drifted from terrified to anger and back to intense sadness. Their limbs were torn off and the corpses had burn wounds all over. Different organs were scattered around the floor. It almost looked like some kind of animal mauled them.

 _‘I can’t handle this… I need to leave. I can't possibly look at them’_ She thought whilst quickly walking to her room in tears, packing all the essentials and running away into the forest.

**_ End flashback _ **

 

Even after almost a year, it was still fresh in my mind. I shook my head and had to give my brain a minute to focus on the current situation. After I got my thinking ability back in full function, I walked up to the tree and grabbed the note. “This can’t be like the game… it’s not real, right?” I started to question. _‘I’ll just follow the rules of the game that I know so well’_ i thought to myself. Luckily I am a fan of creepypastas and I knew the whole slender game out of my head, so I knew what to expect. I closely inspected the note, it looked quite real! I folded it up and stuffed it in my pocket. I started to slowly walk down the path I was on.

After a long time of walking, I started to see a light source. Since I’m a very curious person I started to walk towards the light and it turned out to be a map, a park map with a little light above it to be precise.

 _‘Am I in a park?’_ I walked closer to the sign to inspect it and found another note. This one had the words “RUN’’ on it. “Sorry to disappoint ya, but I’m not gonna run”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify something... This won't be a sappy love story. I'm planning on putting horror scenarios in here and I'm generally not a fan of romanticizing these Creepypasta characters. My opinion might change in the future, but for now, this is how it will be.


End file.
